The Prophetic and Those Envious
by Shade Alinad
Summary: A young kit grows up in the shadow of her sister - who just so happens to be the subject of a prophecy on which the clan seems to hinge upon.
1. Prologue

**_[Hello, and hope you enjoy this story! It may start off as if it's a generic prophecy-kit story, but I assure you it gets better with time. Just bear with me, 'kay? Also, sorry the prologue is painfully short, most chapters will be somewhere around 1,000 words or so. So, once again, enjoy~!]_**

_As rain falls in torrents to feed the river,_

_snow will come by storm, _

_and save the clan._

"You're positive?"

"Of course."

"How can I trust you?"

"Because I'm your medicine cat - and your clanmate. Now go back to the nursery, your kits might get worried if they wake up." The ragged tom dismissed the queen impatiently with a flick of his tail, sounding anxious as if there were ants swarming his pelt.

"But -"

"Just go, we can discuss this in the morning."

The gray tabby sighed solemnly after his equally somber words, trotting back into the hollowed bush that made up the medicine den. He plopped down onto the chilly ground, fur ruffled up with cold and discontent. He gazed out of the entrance longingly, a nostalgic look sweeping over his face, tail tip twitching. He tucked his paws under his body, gaping his mouth slowly into a yawn, and closed his eyes and attempted to slow down his thoughts, though an odd feeling of insomnia washed over his as he struggled to get comfortable. It was easy to understand why the queen he was trying to converse with was scared, but he didn't want to lie for the sake of her feelings. Sometimes he loathed being a medicine cat, wishing it was some other herb-interested fellow who was so close to StarClan. He chuffed with frustration, trying to clear his thoughts and tell himself it could wait.

But how could he possibly rest after such an eventful night?

A prophecy, a queen upset by said prophecy, and a kit who would need extra guiding.

As much as he willed it not to be, it had to be true. Snowkit was the cat featured in the ominous, yet hopeful, message from his warrior ancestors!


	2. Chapter 1

"Get off of me, you big lump!" Foxkit squeaked, annoyance and playfulness both overlapping her voice as she glared at her sister. The ruddy brown kit heaved the other felid off of her with an over-exaggerated 'oof!', giggling quietly. She attempted to lug Snowkit towards their mother, digging tiny teeth into the white kit's scruff, wheezing with the effort. She only managed to drag Snowkit to the entrance of the nursery, about a tail-length away, where the larger, fluffier kit protested with a loud squeak and squirmed free, galloping over awkwardly and hiding behind her mother with a purr.

"Silverwhisker!" Snowkit chirruped, letting out a tiny yelp as she peered towards Foxkit from behind her mother's back only to hide again after a hearbeat, her expression bright. Foxkit had fluffed herself out, baring her teeth and spitting in an attempt to look fierce. Silverwhisker could barely stifle a chuff of laughter as she watched her two daughters pounce on each other as Foxkit leapt at Snowkit, battering the white she-cat with sheathed claws. Her gaze betrayed the friendly sound; she looked down worriedly towards Snowkit, her eyes sad.

Thankfully the kits gave no mind towards their mother's expression, and continued playing. It almost pained Silverwhisker to watch - common with queens, she wanted nothing more for than her daughters to stay young forever. But with the coming of the prophecy, one she was all too worried about, it became more and more apparent to her each second that such a thing was impossible.

A lump in her throat, feeling choked up, Silverwhisker spoke up a bit, making sure her voice was firm but not unkind as she broke up the kit's playtime. She had to do it sooner or later. "Snowkit?" She purred, a worried, almost sheepish, smile creasing her face. The rather rotund kit paused her playing, scrabbling off of Foxkit, whom she had in a pin.

"Yes, mother?" Snowkit asked curiously, her tail lashing back and forth happily as she looked up at the light gray she-cat with wide, green eyes. Foxkit struggled upwards, flopping from her back to her belly with much effort.

"I think we should go for a quick walk around the camp borders." Silverwhisker forced a purr, searching her vocabulary for the friendliest words possible. Snowkit perked up instantly at the sound of this, getting to her paws excitedly. She obviously thought they were going out to play a game.

Apparently Foxkit had overheard from her position in the corner of the nursery, because she let out a quick chuff of protest, hopping over quickly, her expression determined. "I get to come too, right!?" She growled, half demanding, half asking. Silverwhisker tensed up a bit at the fiery kit, who at such a young age - three moons - was already showing quite the defiant and expressive attitude. At least she was mildly respectful, though.

"I think you should stay with Meadowfoot's kits for now, they're lots of fun! I know you're especially good friends with Leafkit, right?" Silverwhisker suggested, almost surprised at herself for being so convincingly calm.

Foxkit grumbled something nearly inaudible before quietly agreeing, much to her mother's relief. Foxkit smiled a bit, though, Silverwhisker noticed, as she approached Leafkit, a young brown tom whom Foxkit seemed to be fond of. His friendly and quiet disposition made a good counter towards her daughter's.

Snowkit let out a tiny mewl, snapping Silvershisker out of her thoughts, and they padded silently right outside of camp, though not within earshot of any cats inside who might be eavesdropping. Snowkit struggled to step over vines and branches, but she made it eventually.

"Wow~!" The kit gasped, looking up. It had been her first time out of camp - well, escorted out of camp, she'd snucken out with her sister a while ago, but was captured and returned within minutes. This was her first time really seeing the forest.

"Now, Snowkit," Silverwhisker announced, her stern voice startling Snowkit, who sat down obediently after snatching a falling leaf. The she-kit's eyes showed worry and curiosity at once, a rather melancholy mixture, "I have something very important to tell you."

The white cat shuffled her paws impatiently, looking like she was itching out of her skin with quiet anticipation.

And with a quiet sigh, Silverwhisker poured her emotions out into a single phrase, feeling relief yet a terrifying, pressure-like sensation flood her.

"You're destined to save ThornClan."


	3. Chapter 2

**[Time skip~! Also, sorry about how short this one was, too... Once the plot really gets moving, chapters will certainly be longer!]**

"Snowpaw! Foxpaw!" As the Clan cheered her new name, Foxpaw felt as if her heart was swelling with pride. She puffed out her fur, trying to look big, scanning the cats gathered for any who approached the rock the newly appointed apprentices were perched on, anxious to meet her mentor. She saw a small, silver tom and a lithe, sleek, storm-cloud colored she-cat shouldering their way through the croud, leaping up to the top of the rock in a few lengthy bounds.

"Lightningpelt," Brushstar beckoned the she-cat with a flick of the tail, who padded over quietly with an excited expression plastered to her face, never seeming to falter, "you will be mentor to Snowpaw. You are agile and clever, and I hope you can help share your valuable traits with your new apprentice." Foxpaw glanced over towards Snowpaw, who paid her sister no mind, as the fluffy white cat and her newly appointed mentor slipped away to join the crowd.

Foxpaw felt oddly alone, watching everybody croud around Snowpaw excitedly while she still sat atop the rock, awaiting the announcement of her mentor. None of the other cats besides Brushstar and the tom next to her - Rivertail - seemed to care, though. News of Snowpaw's prophecy had spread like wildfire, and the Clan was still abuzz, babying the white felid, making sure she got first pick of fresh-prey even before the elderes and leader, and, of course, getting too much attention for ten cats combined. Foxpaw wanted to spit at just the thought, but was snapped back to reality by Brushstar's words.

"Rivertail," Brushstar mewed peacefully, without the enthusiasm of her earlier announcement, watching as a few cats diverged from the cluster cooing over Snowpaw to watch the second ceremony, "you will be mentor to Foxpaw. You are loyal and resourceful, and I pray that you can make Foxpaw an equally great warrior." Foxpaw couldn't read the leader's expression, it seemed to be sympathetic on the surface, but closer examination revealed no emotions whatsoever. Shaking the thought away, Foxpaw turned to touch noses with her new mentor, feeling a surge of joy.

_Maybe things will brighten up after today. _Foxpaw thought to herself as she bounded down from the rock, trying to reassure herself and be optimistic, but thr thought felt forced and she hadn't convinced herself of anything. A few warriors gathered around Foxpaw, who soaked up the attention eagerly - it was a welcome change. Many stayed around Snowpaw, however, and she could make out chirrups and mewls about how exciting this day was. _Peh._ Foxpaw growled spitefully, trying to keep it to herself. She lightened up instantly, though, as she noticed Silverwhisker padding over, a bright expression creasing the she-cat's muzzle.

"Good luck." The former queen mewled rather solemnly, a pang of guilt sweeping through Foxpaw - though she couldn't really figure out why. She tried to trot towards her mother, eyes wide and ears almost pinned to the back of her head in confusion, but saw the light gray feline go rejoin Snowpaw's cooing mass of cats.

_Fine, let them ignore me. I'll prove myself better than that self-absorbed snowball could ever dream of being._


End file.
